


咖啡因

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「賈維斯？」「什麼事，先生？」「你覺得我快樂嗎？」「據我觀察，先生在工作的時候最快樂，彷彿什麼是都不用擔心一樣，眼中只有您的作品。」「那麼其他時候呢？」東尼緊接著問。





	咖啡因

東尼的工作室徹夜燈火通明。

小辣椒和快樂都試圖闖進他的工作室裡，但經歷過幾次「攻擊」的東尼早有準備，改了通往工作室的密碼把所有人都隔離於外。東尼不知道自己手邊的工作總是停也停不下來，或者說他一點也不願意讓自己的手停下來，好像這麼一喘息就會讓過去的惡魔有機可乘，開始在睡夢中折磨自己。

東尼知道自己不是好人，更不是英雄，他知道追在自己腳跟後的惡魔可多著了。他不願意正常的吃飯休息睡覺，不願意正視自己的惡夢，像是一個小孩懼怕著衣櫃裡的怪獸。

_ 怪獸也是你想像出來的 _ ，小辣椒總是這樣嘆氣地道。

_ 不，這個不一樣，這個不是想像出來的怪獸──牠們有長爪獠牙，牠們殘酷嗜血，牠們不肯放過他直到他投降、落淚、哀號、求饒 _ ，東尼這樣反駁。

所以他徹夜未眠，馬克杯裡的咖啡已經重新沖泡了好幾輪，咖啡的香、苦澀、興奮慢慢的在時間流逝中消磨，東尼忽然有些好笑的覺得咖啡因似乎正在逐漸取代自己的血漿血球。這樣也好，他興味盎然的把玩著這個想法，至少這樣就不會睡著了，不是嗎？

_ 這樣不太健康 _ ，小辣椒責備的聲音在他的腦袋中響起。

_ 健康才不適合鋼鐵人 _ ，東尼抗議道。

所以東尼沒日沒夜的待在工作室裡，升級軟體、更新設備、打造更先進的鋼鐵裝，這才是他應該做的，這才是最適合他的位置。他應當如此。

 

入夜之後窗外的景色都暗了。

燈光一點一點的轉入漩渦，在眼前晃動跳舞。

東尼用力的眨了眨眼睛，隨即發現自己真的累了，連眨眼的力氣都沒有。他的生活一團亂，他知道這點、這也是他一手造成的，但他就是無法放任自己被過去和幻覺凌遲，讓自己的睡眠充滿恐慌和夢魘。

「賈維斯？」東尼悄聲地喚道。都什麼時候了他自己知道，此刻除了他的人工智慧管家以外，大概也沒幾個人願意關心他的狀況了。

「是的，我在。」帶著英國腔的聲音說道，「先生，您應該要去休息了。」

東尼咋舌：「怎麼連你也變成這樣了，賈維斯？看來小辣椒是個不良影響，我應該把你格式化，讓你更聽我的話一點。」

一聲清脆的聲響，門鎖打開了。東尼跨出工作室，來到空無一人的走廊，連他的腳步聲都顯得震耳欲聾，黑暗的邊界輕微震盪著。他瑟縮了下，但依舊逼迫自己挺直腰桿展現出強悍而無所畏懼的樣子，眼神拒絕凝望那些像是深淵一般的影子。

「先生，數我冒昧，但請不要怪罪在波茲小姐身上。」賈維斯平靜的說道，「我的使命是幫先生打理一切事物。您就是我的使命，先生，包刮您的健康和快樂。」

東尼在他的臥房前停下腳步。

「賈維斯？」

「什麼事，先生？」

「你覺得我快樂嗎？」

「據我觀察，先生在工作的時候最快樂，彷彿什麼是都不用擔心一樣，眼中只有您的作品。」

「那麼其他時候呢？」東尼緊接著問。

他的人工智慧管家沉默了半晌。東尼不禁苦笑， _ 連賈維斯也越來越不老實了，是自己害的嗎 _ ，他自問。的確，東尼最近只有在工作的時候才感覺得到一點快樂，或者說，只有在一股腦毫不理性的忙碌中他才能忘掉恐慌和孤獨的感覺。

_ 是的，他很孤獨，他想賈維斯應該也心知肚明。 _

 

「晚安，賈維斯。」東尼嘆了一口氣。他真的累了，而賈維斯沉默的責備讓他備感無力。

「先生。」他的人工智慧管家有些遲疑的再度開口，「先生，一如往常的，看著您工作非常的令人愉快。」

 

「 …… 謝謝你，賈維斯。」

**Author's Note:**

> 還願，給鈣鈣的點文，希望你喜歡我的賈尼處女作owo


End file.
